Little Things
by sehon-ey
Summary: [BTS fict] Sederhananya, Jimin bahagia seperti ini. MinYoon / MinGa. RnR juseyoo


**little things**

 **Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MinYoon / MinGa / JimSu**

 **drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua sederhana baginya, bagi seorang Park Jimin. Hidup itu sederhana tergantung dengan cara kau memandang sebuah arti keindahan dari segala yang terjadi dalam hidupmu, setiap moment yang hadir menemani.

"Gak habis, ah. Sudah kenyang." Kata Yoongi sambil menghentikan suapan nasi goreng dihadapan lalu meletakkan sendok di atas piring dengan rapi, ia mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan bibirnya perlahan.

"Pernah dengar cerita sebutir nasi yang nangis ditinggal teman-temannya?" tanya Jimin. Yang ditanya tertawa pelan, sebab Jimin selalu menceritakan hal yang sama ketika ia tidak menghabiskan makannya.

"Hiks... hiks... kamu jahat, kenapa kamu membuangku? Padahal kan masih banyak yang membutuhkan aku, masih banyak orang yang kelaparan di luar sana..."

Yoongi menahan tawa saat Jimin menirukan suara tangisan si nasi. Tapi, entah ya, Yoongi selalu suka caramu mengajari pada hal-hal baik. Caranya manis dan tidak terlupakan. "Iyaaaa, tapi kan sudah kenyang." Kata Yoongi menengahi obrolan mereka.

"Perasaan baru makan deh. Katanya lapar?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Ya, mungkin saya hanya lapar mata." keluhnya sambil mencebikkan bibirnya seolah minta Jimin mengerti sedikit. Matanya menatap Jimin dengan lucu, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan memohon berbinar, yang dibalas dengan Jimin senyuman dan kekehan ringan. "Oh iya! Tadi ya Jim . . . " ia mulai menceritakan hari-harinya tadi, ketika mendapatkan satu hari full beristirahat dari kepenatan dunia hiburan grup mereka.

Dan, mereka baru bertemu lagi malam ini untuk makan malam bersama. Biasanya Yoongi memilih untuk tidur sambil merilekskan fikiran, tapi hari ini katanya ia ingin temu kangen dengan teman-temannya, dan Yoongi menceritakan hal itu dengan antusias kepada Park Jimin, pendengar terbaik, dan pemilik hatinya

Jimin menopang dagunya dengan satu tangannya, menatap wajah Yoongi yang sumringah bercerita tentang harinya bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Yoongi terlihat bahagia menceritakan pertemuan dengan teman-temannya, sesekali merengut kesal ketika menceritakan kedongkolan tentang temannya yang meledekknya jaman saat masih sekolah.

Jimin tersenyum terus sambil menatap Yoongi, entahlah ia sangat suka dengan Yoongi yang menceritakan harinya seperti ini.

Ia tidak masalah jika Yoongi berbicara terus dan menikmati waktu mereka seperti ini, karna Jimin suka mendengarkannya.

Dan Jimin semakin mengerti, bersama Yoongi, Ia tak perlu berpura-pura. Jimin bebas mengenakan kaos paling oblong buluk yang disukainya, tanpa perlu bertingkah sesuai keinginan para fansnya ataupun menjaga image-nya di depan publik.

Karna bersama Yoongi, Jimin menemukan nyaman yang datang begitu saja. Bersandar di bahunya, misalnya. Nyaman yang sederhana.

Lalu berbagi cerita, atau tertawa receh saat melihat meme yang ada di sosial media.

"Tuh malah senyum-senyum sendiri," ujar Yoongi. Jimin tersentak kecil lalu terlihat salah tingkah karna Yoongi menyadari tatapan memujanya yang ditujukan untuk kekasih hatinya. "Yasudah habiskan dulu makananmu." Ujar Yoongi lalu bangkit dari posisinya membawa piring miliknya yang sudah habis karna di berikan kepada Jimin untuk menghabiskannya. "aku mau cuci piring dulu."

"Mulai besok jangan sisakan nasi lagi, oke?"

"Kan aku ada kamuu."

"Nanti aku gendut kalau tiap makan begini terus."

"Nanti tinggal olaraga." Sahutnya dari dapur. Terdengar suara air keran westafel mengalir.

"Sama kamu?"

"Ya sama Jungkook dong. Aku mah mending tiduuur." Ujarnya dengan kekehan kecil. "Tapi kalau udah kenyang jangan dihabisin, gapapa sesekali kita buang. Besok aku bakal habisin nasi kok."

Jimin mengulum senyumnya lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. "Iyaaa. Itumah harus, biar badan kamu berisi sedikit." Ujar Jimin yang memperhatikan Yoongi akhir-akhir ini sedikit lebih kurus, walaupun pipinya gembil tetap saja tidak bisa dibohongi, apalagi ketika Yoongi memeluknya dengan rengekan manja. Jimin dapat merasakan bobot tubuh Yoongi sedikit merosot.

"Vitaminnya jangan lupa minum, akan aku ambilkan."

Jimin hanya mengangguk dalam diam sambil tersenyum. Yoongi sering begitu, memperhatikannya sampai kadang lupa untuk dirinya. Sebenernya sampai seluruh member pun di perhatikannya begitu, apalagi Jungkook yang kemarin-kemarin workout untuk membentuk badannya dan perlu menjaga kondisi tubuh, Yoongi lah yang berperan penting mengingatkan untuk tidak lupa makan walaupun sedang menjaga tubuh. Saat Namjoon, Ia dan Hoseok harus begadang karna urusan lagu kadang juga Yoongi lebih memperhatikan mereka, tentang Taehyung dan Seokjin pun juga.

Wujud cinta bisa apa saja, salah satunya adalah perhatian. Hati yang diberi peran, katanya. Dan sudah, sederhananya Jimin bahagia adalah seperti ini. Bersama Yoongi, menikmati obrolan ringan, dan menikmati hidup tanpa beban.

 **Cintanya** . . . _sederhana itu pada Yoongi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

besok pengumuman sbm :( hmmmmm dugun-dugun:(

jangan lupa review yaaaa~


End file.
